Plague Splatter
Scorpion Cell |role = Siege |useguns = Toxic barrels |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 240 |armortype = Medium |speed = 6 |turn = 6 |sight = 6 |cost = $750 |time = 0:27 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = Chemplug |groundattack = 150-45 * 160% vs. Basic/Animal * 120% vs. Flak * 100% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 75% vs. Defensive Structure and Lightning Rods * 45% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 40% vs. (Very) Big Defensive Structure, (Big) Heavy Structure and Drone * 20% vs. Light * 15% vs. Medium/Harvester and Heavy |cooldown = 140 frames (9.3 in-game seconds) |range = 14, minimum 4, radius 1.3 |ability = Weapon releases poison clouds and reduces enemy units' armor by 10% for 150 frames (10 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can crush infantry * Immune to poison * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Cannot be depiloted * Take 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = Stig "DragonNOR" Sydtangen }} The Plague Splatter is the Scorpion Cell's siege vehicle. While its weapon – a catapult – is rather anachronistic, the explosive toxic barrels it launches proves to be effective against infantry and structures. Official description An age-old concept reborn. The Plague Splatter strongly resembles the highly effective siege engines of ancient Greece. Plague Splatters catapult containers of highly corrosive agents and explosives across the battlefield, blasting open structures and eating away at the foundations.The '' projectiles leave poisonous vapors behind as a dangerous threat to infantry, causing respiratory distress and damage to internal and external organs.'' Cheaply produced, relatively quick, and lightly armored, the Plague Splatter is a powerful tool against both structures and infantry as long as it is placed out of harm's way. Be wary that the noxious gasses are just as lethal to your own forces!Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Being a literal catapult on treads designed to hurl toxic barrels at enemy forces, the Plague Splatter lives up to Scorpion Cell's philosophy of relying on crudely-assembled yet surprisingly effective weapons. The poisoned projectiles launched from this vehicle are designed to destroy hostile fortifications and cause mass chaos among infantry formations while coming with the added bonus of reducing their armor stats for a short period of time - if stacked with Malver's mental suppression ability, this can potentially turn the tide of a battle to favor Scorpion Cell units instantly. The one major advantage that Plague Splatters have over its other factions' counterparts is its extremely cheap price, costing less than the majority of main battle tanks. This allows Scorpion Cell proselytes to quickly amass them in moderately sizable numbers to quickly overwhelm their adversaries' settlements. It is also relatively fast for a siege unit, meaning it can be ordered to quickly mobilize to a new position depending on the circumstances of the battle. The Plague Splatter is not suited for engagements with heavily armored vehicles as it will do barely any noticeable damage to them, although they can still provide satisfactory support by reducing their armor percentages. The task of fighting such threats should be regulated to Speeder Trikes. Faster-moving enemies can and will easily evade their incoming attacks with ease since it takes some time for the toxic barrels to reach their intended targets. They also lack armor like the majority of artillery units, so they should be kept well away from the frontlines. Appearances Act One * The Plague Splatter first appears in the Epsilon mission Landlocked. 2 of them were dispatched to attack enemy positions from afar. Act Two * In Lizard Brain, player can build Plague Splatter if the Pandora Hub with Chemplug has been recaptured. Assessment Trivia The Plague Splatter is inspired by the Inkvine Catapult from Emperor: Battle for Dune[https://www.moddb.com/mods/mental-omega/images/arsenal-of-april-1#imagebox Zenothist's comment in Arsenal of April #1 image in Moddb: The Plague Splatter is indeed inspired by the Inkvine Catapult, and it's just as much fun to use as in E:BFD.]. See also * Magnetron References zh:瘟疫投石机 Category:Artillery Category:Epsilon Army Category:Scorpion Cell Category:Vehicles